Karma
Note from HodlHodl: There is a lot of information about karma. It is a work in progress and by no means perfect. If you would like to take a crack at developing a better formula please join my discord and help me with it. Changes may still happen to how karma is calculated in the future. What is Karma? Karma is the percentage of coins you get from the base "How many coins given to viewers per interval?" in your Coins Settings. Meaning if your karma level is %120 and the coin rate is 10, you would earn 12 coins. Likewise, if your karma was 50% and the coin rate is 10, you would earn 5 coins. This is intended to prevent viewers from only ever purchasing negative events. Purchasing a good event will raise your karma, neutral slightly raises, and bad/doom will lower your karma. The amount of karma taken/given is directly related to the amount of coins spent. Viewers are broken up into four tiers in karma. The tier you are put in "Good Viewers, Neutral Viewers, Bad Viewers, and Very Bad Viewers" is dependent on how much karma you have out of the total karma cap. Meaning someone who has 140 karma with 140 karma cap will always be in the Good Viewers tier. Viewers who find themselves in the "Very Bad" category will find it difficult to earn coins and work their way back out of this tier. This is not a tier you would get into by purchasing just a single bad event. If you are in a tier other than "Good" and you purchase a good event, it will attempt to put you back in the "Good" tier. So the majority of viewers should never reach the bottom tier. In your karma settings you are able to change the dividers of karma gain/loss that viewers get at different tiers. So for example, a viewer in the "Good" tier has a default divider of 16. The formula would like as follows: So if you bought 5 beers at the default price of 20, you were calculated in the "Good" tier, and the Karma Cap was default 140 the formula would be. The KarmaCapCurve can be calculated with Karma Settings There are lots of settings in Karma that can dramatically change how many coins your viewers are earning. The default values are highly recommended with a coin reward relative to the amount of viewers you have. This is not easy to figure out and takes some balancing. Your viewers will constantly ask for more coins. I definitely recommend using methods that reward viewers big amounts of coins but not all viewers at once. For example, have a queue draw a random name to earn 1000 coins to make interesting things continue to happen. Basic Settings You will find settings to change the following here: The karma level all new viewers start with The maximum karma level any viewer will ever reach. This does not reset viewers who are currently over the limit. Whether, viewers can get negative karma levels. A negative karma level can take away coins from the viewer effectively banning them from using the toolkit in your channel. Enforce Requirements to receive and send coin gifts? This option is off by default but a good setting to prevent viewers who are gifted coins but always buy bad events with those coins. This prevents users from using a single community member to buy all bad events. Turn this setting on to create karma levels viewers must be at to send / receive karma. The important one is the minimum amount of karma viewer needs to receive coin gifts. This setting can also help prevent viewers from exploiting the gifting feature.